


Life after death

by MarauderMcCorriston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After death, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter dead, Lily Potter Dead, Marauder, Marlene Dead, Mr and Mrs Potter dead, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Sirius black distraught, Why Did I Write This?, its too sad, jily, marauder era, why do I put myself through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderMcCorriston/pseuds/MarauderMcCorriston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness filled in his heart, he knew he died for the ones he dearly loved, he would do it a thousand times over but he wouldn't see them again. Because they were safe and he was dead. How was that fair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after death

**Author's Note:**

> Quite depressing one shot but I had to get it out of my head to share with all of you :)

James opened his eyes wide, taking in deep, noisy breaths. He was laid on a white floor, surrounded by nothing but vast whiteness. He coughed and turned onto his side, his glasses falling from his face. He caught his breath and steadied his breathing. He fumbled around looking for his glasses and as soon as he found them he put them on his face and pushed himself to his feet swaying uncertainly. He had seen the curse fly towards him, it hit him as he had Lily and Harry's face engraved in his mind, giving him one last moment of bliss.   
“James?” He heard a voice he knew so well but hadn't heard in a long time. He turned slowly and saw two people stood arm in arm near him. They were much younger than he had ever seen them but he recognized them immediately.   
“Mum?” He chocked, tears were in his eyes as the two people he knew as his parents walked slowly towards him.  
“Oh James” His mum cried as he reached him – she wrapped his arms around his tall frame and pulled him to her. His father, about his height, encircled his arms around the both of them in a tight embrace.  
“Mum? Dad? Am I?.... I’m dead” James said sadly, a tear falling from his eyes. They all stepped back from the embrace and looked at one an other with equal sadness  
“Yes you are son, but you were so brave” His father told him bravely, placing a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder. He was surprised at how much James had grown, he was almost taller than him and when he had left James world, he was only just reaching his height.   
“You are so wonderful” His mother said gently, placing her hand on her sons grown up face. She always wanted to see him become the man she always knew he was.   
James nodded, leaning into his mothers touch. Sadness filled in his heart, he knew he died for the ones he dearly loved, he would do it a thousand times over but he wouldn’t see them again. Because they were safe and he was dead. How was that fair?  
A scream broke the comfortable silence between James and his parents, all three Potters jumped and turned towards the noise. They all saw what James had never wished he would have to see, his red headed wife.  
James immediately left his parents and swiftly got to his wife. She was on the floor, panicking, screaming Harry's name. Begging for his life, in exchange for hers. She was pushing her hair from her face desperately when James got to her, he pushed the hair from her face. She looked wide eyed at him, terrified for her son.   
“Lily, what happened? You were meant to run!” James asked hurriedly as he took her face in his hands. Lily looked at her husband and realization hit her. She was dead.   
“ I’m.. I’m sorry, I couldn’t run. I couldn’t go, there was no where to go. I tried to apparate but.. I couldn’t. I heard you die” Lily cried, tears falling fast down her face “Are we dead James?”  
James looked at her, he didn't think his heart could hurt anymore but it was. His wife had died and he couldn't save her, he had tried and she had still died.   
“Yeah” He chocked, a tear falling down his face. They looked at each other, wondering how they got to this point. Wondering how they both could die so young and so quickly.  
“Where's Harry?” James suddenly asked, realizing their son wasn't with them.  
They broke apart and hurriedly looked around the vast empty space for their small son, but he wasn't there.  
“Is he alive?” Lily asked quietly  
“I don’t know” James answered, hoping with everything he had that he was alive. That his son could live. His heart broke at the thought of Harry having to grow up without them, they had been robbed of so much.   
“Have a look for yourself” Another voice joined them, it was a soft calm voice and Lily recognized it immediately. She looked behind her and a sob escaped her mouth.   
“Mar?” Lily asked, tears filling her eyes again. The blonde woman nodded sadly at her and pulled her into an tight embrace. Lily took comfort in the hug, she had missed her friend so much. Now they could be together but in the worst possible situation.   
“Come on, I’ll show you” She said, parting from the hug. She smiled at James and he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Marlene was so graceful and peaceful in this life, she had no worries and she was no longer scared. “It's going to be okay”  
Marlene lead them to a large piece of glass, they exchanged confused glances before an image appeared on the glass. It was their home, their lovely, safe home in ruins. The roof had almost entirely blown off. Lily gasped and James reached for her hand clasping it tightly. They watched.  
Sirius was there, he was screaming with grief holding James' dead body. James clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Lily's hand as he watched his brother grieve for him and there was nothing he could do to help him. Nothing to do but watch.   
Hagrid was stood outside of the house, he was holding their son. Harry was alive. He was crying softly but he was alive.  
Sirius appeared next to him, exchanging words with Hagrid they couldn't hear but Hagrid handed Harry to Sirius. Sirius was talking softly to Harry now and cradling him against his chest. Lily heart poured with sadness, she should be holding him, she should be making sure her baby is okay. She put her other hand against the glass to try to communicate to Harry how much she loves him.   
“They’re going to think it was Sirius” James said clearing his throat. As he watched his best friend cradle his son, grateful that Harry had Sirius with him right now.   
“I know” Lily said sadly, not able to take her eyes off her distraught son.   
“They wont let Sirius take harry. Where will he go?” James asked, a sob escaping his mouth, realizing that from this moment on, life will never be easy for Harry. He will always be in danger, he couldn't protect him anymore. He had failed.   
“I don’t know, he is just a baby James. He needs me, he needs us. He's so little James. He need us” Lily cried, sobs took over her body and she fell to the floor, dragging James with her. James cradled her against his chest as he cried for their lost lives. They sobbed into each other as they watched the thing they love most in the whole world fly away on Sirius’ motorbike with Hagrid. Away from Sirius. Away from his home. and away from them

**Author's Note:**

> Tissues free.


End file.
